There are several U.S. Pat. Nos. i.e., 4,987,787; 5,456,031; 5,110,636; 5,203,743; and 4,890,828, invented by the same inventor of the present invention. These patents relate to either a decorative display having mainly a transparent housing, and a music box ('031 and '636); or a carousel assembly ('787, '743, and '828).
Fang's U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,255 illustrates a decorative display having mainly a transparent housing, a music box (power source), and a transmission mechanism. A cylindrical magnet 42, two magnets 35, a water-sealing packing member 1, (FIG. 1), and other elements are provided. The disadvantage of this patent is that the water-sealing packing member 1 has a center through hole 12 in the central portion thereof. Water may leak downwardly through a gap or gaps which may be formed between the holder 2 and a rotary barrel 3 because of the uneven expansion due to high temperature of the member 1, and the rotary barrel 3, or because of the uneven shrinkage due to low temperature of the member 1, and the rotary barrel 3.
Lin's U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,276 also illustrates a decorative display having mainly a transparent housing, a power source, and a transmission mechanism. A first magnet 502, a second magnet 503, an upper plate 101 (FIG. 2), and other elements are provided. Again, the disadvantage of this patent is that the upper plate 101 (equivalent to the water-sealing package member 1 is '255) also has a central hole 102 in the central portion thereof. Water may leak downwardly through a gap or gaps which may be formed between the upper plate 101 and a housing 504, because of the uneven expansion due to high temperature of the upper plate 101, and the housing 504, or because of uneven shrinking due to low temperature of the upper plate 101, and the housing 504.
Teng's U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,283 also illustrates a decorative display having mainly a transparent housing, a power source, and a transmission mechanism. A plurality of magnets 46, a partition plate 40, a packing 3 (FIG. 1), and other elements are provided. Again, the advantage of this patent is that the water sealing packing member is formed of the partition plate 40 and the packing 3. Water may leak downwardly through a gap or gaps which may be formed between the partition plate 40 and the packing 3 because of the uneven expansion due to high temperature or the uneven shrinking due to low temperature of the partition plate 40 and the packing 3.
Yang's U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,976; Liu's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,131,175, 5,090,144, and 5,070,633; and Yang's U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,288, depict other examples of a decorative display having mainly a housing, a power source, and a transmission mechanism.